Killing Stalking the Master of Death
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: Being the master of Death is a curse for one Harry James Potter, plain and simple. But waking up in a morgue in the body of an 18-year-old teenager who happens to be the deceased lover of one psychotic killer known as Oh Sangwoo, what will happen when Harry and Oh Sangwoo meet for the first time. Or will Oh Sangwoo kidnap Harry and never let him go.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of people talking was the only thing that one Harry James Potter could hear. As he tried to open his eyes and to remember what happened and how he ended up like this. Being the Master of Death didn't make your body immortal, Being the Master of Death was a curse, plain and simple.

It was Harry's only thought as he opened his eyes only to close them right after due to the blinding light turning his head to the side Harry opened his eyes once again letting them adjust to the light of the room? Only for his eyes to widen in seeing that he was in a morgue.

''What the fuck!' thought Harry as he looked around to see if anyone was in the room. Letting out a sigh of relief, in seeing that no one was around when he woke up. Not wanting people to think that he's a zombie again. Quickly getting up only to freeze. When he felt the cold air hit his bare skin. Looking down Harry almost freaked out when he noticed that he was naked. Looking around once again Harry realized that his current body was about to be cut opened.

Shivering in disgust and not wanting to stick around any longer than needed. Harry quickly transfigured the sheet that was covering his body into a pair of black Casual Ripped Jeans, with a gray muscle shirt and a black leather jacket. Along with a pair of black combat boots. Once dressed Harry quickly casted a noticed me not charm as he saw a file on the table he was once laying on. Picking up the file and other things that may be useful Harry walked out of the morgue by using the back door. Harry sighed and noticed he had nowhere to go or live. 'Great now I need to find a place to stay for the time being.' Thought Harry as he walked through the busy streets of Japan.

Time skip

After what seemed like hours harry finally manage to find an abandon apartment building. What seems to be on a street that only one person lived on. That seems a little odd?

Using his magic to turn the old and run-down room of the apartment that he decided to turn into his makeshift home for now.

Harry began to read the file of the man that used to own this body.

 ** _Name: Riku Kuroka_**

 ** _Age: 18_**

 ** _Fake Nature: innocent, awkward, intelligent, kind, shy, quiet, secretive..._**

 ** _Real nature: sadistic, dark, manipulative, cruel, intelligent, intimidating, masochist, sharp, blunt, ..._**

 ** _Likes: people in pain, blood, rough sex, manipulating/controlling, different torturing Methods, coffee, bitter/salty foods..._**

 ** _Dislikes: too much screaming, bitches, complainers, dull blades, filf, and dirt..._**

 ** _Special/skills: loves torturing his victims and rape them._**

 ** _Rough sex is his favorite and receiving pain is a huge turn on._**

 ** _Riku is actually really talented artist and musician._**

 ** _He is also extremely intelligent and strong so his victims don't stand a chance against him._**

 ** _Riku is also Incredibly handsome._**

 ** _Alluring sharp blue eyes with long black eyelashes, creating a flirty, sharp and cat like look._**

 ** _Soft, pale and perfect skin shining healthily._**

 ** _Plump but slin lips and mature features create a godly and sinful beauty you would love to drown in kisses. Black hair in nice and stylish haircut which makes you want to run your fingers through that silky raven hair._**

 ** _Strong, muscular and slim form attracting you like a magnet._**

 ** _Smooth eight pack and nice big manhood turning you on easily._**

 ** _Riku was like a forbidden fruit you want to taste and own but what you don't know is that in the core, the fruit is deadly poisonous._**

 ** _One taste and you drop dead..._**

 ** _Riku is also really good at manipulating._**

 ** _He can make you do anything for him._**

 ** _His words are poisonous and his looks hypnotize you._**

 ** _Past/information: Riku was actually Sangwoo's lover when they were in school._**

 ** _They were perfect for each other._**

 ** _Rough and sadistic sex and murdering people was their favorite activity._**

 ** _Sangwoo really loved Riku and was ready to be with him forever._**

 ** _No one was allowed to take his Rik away._**

 ** _Sadly those blissful times came to their end, you see Riku went to the shop to buy Sangwoo a new baseball bat but some drunk lady drove him over._**

 ** _He was sent to the hospital inmidietly but he was dying fast._**

 ** _When sangwoo heard of this he rushed to the hospital and went to Riku's room._**

 ** _He was dead. The car had crushed his body completely and he vomited blood._**

 ** _Glass shards were in his stomach and damaged his organs._**

 ** _There was no hope for Riku._**

 ** _Sangwoo cried for the first time in his life he screamed in agony as he held Riku's body close to his chest._**

 ** _He cried and laughed like a Maniac at the same time._**

 ** _He thought Riku was just playing but the said male did not stop the 'act'._**

 ** _After that, the doctors dragged the broken psyco away from his love and the police came to calm the boy down._**

 ** _Sangwoo saw the lady who ran over his boyfriend._**

 ** _SHE WAS ALIVE!?_**

 ** _Riku had to die but this bitch didn't!_**

 ** _No, That's not fair!_**

 ** _After a week, Sangwoo avenged Riku by torturing the slut with the new baseball bat Riku had bought for him._**

 ** _Sangwoo would never forget his love and never forgive women what their 'kind' did...Never._**

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Harry yelled as he reread the file. 'There's no way people in the morgue should know this.' thought Harry, only to stop when he noticed a certain symbol on the folder. Only for his eyebrow to twitch in annoyance and seeing the symbol of the Deathly Hallows on the folder. Of course, Death would leave him a folder on whose body he's using this time. 'But a sadistic, dark, manipulative, cruel, intelligent, intimidating, and masochist rolled into one what was Death thinking,' thought Harry as he looked at the file once again. Knowing all too well that he needs to keep away from a guy called Oh Sangwoo, Hell he dosen't even know the man, and Harry couldn't tell in how this Oh Sangwoo will react in seeing his 'deceased' lover walking around the world of the living once again. 'Why me' thought Harry as he was in for a long ride.

 **Time skip four years later**

It's been four years since Harry arrived into this world, and life for Harry seemed to be going normally for him that was a first. Not wanting to draw attention to him when using his name or the name of the previous owner of his body. Harry decided that he would go by the name Ayano Kirishima. Just like Riku Kuroka, Harry now known as Ayano Kirishima had become famous artist and musician, playing live concerts that seem to drive those crazy fan girls and boys up the walls, and speaking of fans somehow Ayano Kirishima got more fans than Harry James Potter the boy who lived crazy right. Besides the whole becoming famous and having crazy fans, Ayano or Harry's Appearance isn't a lot different from when Riku Kuroka was alive. Only a few and small differences like the fact Harry/Ayano still prefer to wear glasses even though he doesn't really need to wear them anymore and that his eyes were still the lovely shade of emerald green.

Besides the few changes, there a lot of things about Riku Kuroka that Harry couldn't change no matter how hard he tries. He couldn't change on being a sadistic, dark, manipulative, cruel, intelligent, intimidating, masochist, rapist and killer that not in his nature. Like hell he's going to play the hero once again, nope he really likes being a psychotic killer it was really fun.

'No wonder that Tom loved killing people. If I would have known that it was going to be so much fun. I would have joined the dark long time ago.' Thought Ayano as he cleaned the blood of his latest victim off his knife. As he got text message from a friend asking if he's free to night to meet up a gay bar.

Not seeing any problem with that Ayano agreed to go, unknown that will change how Ayano lived his life.

 **Meanwhile at Snagwoo's house**

Sangwoo was going out with his friends today and he'll be going out again tonight so that left Yoonbum alone, with nothing better to do Yoonbum started on cleaning sangwoo's closet. Nothing out of place but that's when he saw this odd box next to sangwoo's baseball bat and slowly crawled toward it.

Feeling his curious side raise its head Yoonbum opened it and saw hundreds of pictures. Some of them looked little old and some pretty new. Many of them held smiling sangwoo and some tall really handsome man.

What shocked yoonbum was that sangwoo's smile was genuine not a sadistic or fake but real happy smile.

Sangwoo looked to be younger in these pictures and so was the gorgeous ravenette with him.

Yoonbum didn't feel jealous for some reason but a blush raised on his cheeks as he stared at the man hugging Sangwoo from behind. 'Oh god, he looks like a god with that charming smile.' Yoonbum thought as he became even more curious and started to look for more pictures of that godlike ravenette. He found many pictures of him, and oh boy so many of them made the cute little stalker blush furiously like crazy.

Kinky pictures and sex scenes and many more... yoobum was blushing bright red as he looked at One of them Sangwoo and the Raven hair man were in a black butler theme. Yoobum almost had a nosebleed when he saw that gorgeous ravenette was Sebastian Michaelis and Sangwoo was ciel phantomhive. Both of them were naked.

It was indeed a hot picture blushing bright red when yoonbum noticed that his pants felt tight.

Yoonbum could try to get rid of his boner but, in seeing those pictures, He couldn't there was much more and he didn't want to stop. So Yoonbum moved on to the next one. Only for his eyes to widen in seeing that lovely ravenette in a nurse outfit and boy he sure can really pull that look off. Sangwoo wasn't in the pic so he most likely was the one who took the picture.

Yoonbum's pale hand sneakily slipped in his pants and he rubbed his bulge with a tiny moan.

He didn't stop there oh no. He moved on to the next picture of that lovely and gorgeous black haired male. The Levi lookalike butterfly's in his tummy and his heart beating faster.

This new feeling was much stronger than he felt for Sangwoo.

Was he seriously falling for pictures of some super gorgeous black haired male? That he didn't even know, Hell yeah!

The next picture was terrifying. The ravenette was smiling with crazy glint in his now dull sapphire blue eyes as he stabbed some drunk man. He was sadistic in this one. Just like Sangwoo but still looked sexy as hell and it really turned little Yoonbum on.

He stopped rubbing his erection and put his hand in his underwear and started to pump his member.

" a-ah ah" quiet moans left his plump lips as he once again looked a new picture.

After Yoonbum went through all the pictures and pleasured himself while he dreamed of that gorgeous ravenette. Yoonbum was a blushing mess after what he did and with a small smile.

He wished he could have that... needing to know the gorgeous ravenette's name. Yoobum found one picture with Sangwoo's name on it and Rik in the middle of heart saying always and forever

So the ravenette name is Rik? No that has to be some kind of nickname...

Wanting to know more Yoobum saw that there a few videos hoping that he'll maybe learn Rik's real name by watching them.

Yoonbum watched many videos and more he watched more he fell for the man with Sangwoo. And finally got his real name it was Riku, Yoobum became more curious as well.

Why were the picture, hidden? Where was Riku that sangwoo seemed to love so much?

Why haven't Sangwoo mentioned him? Who is Riku?

Yoonbum needed answers but he didn't dare to ask because sangwoo was terrifying sometimes.

In thoughts, he realized that he was supposed to make sangwoo's dinner! Scared Yoobum quickly put the videos and the picture back in the box and the box back into the closet.

He crawled fast as he could to the kitchen and started making something. Hopefully, he is fast enough or Punishment will follow.

 **Meanwhile back with Harry/ Ayano**

The sound music playing as one Ayano Kirishima once known as Harry James Potter was singing his last song to his manager and the members of his band all of them staring at Ayano with Awe and light on their cheeks in hearing Ayano sing their newest song called 'The snow white princess is.'

 _Oh mirror, oh mirror, mirror on the wall,_

 _I'm sick and tired of being the fairest one of all_

 _cause the beauty of a rose_

 _is not worth the thorns that everyone will then impose._

 _Smiled at and greeted by all who walk by,_

 _but once they turn their backs they reveal their true expressions,_

 _their intentions, poisoned by their lies._

 _As I start to fall,_

 _fall into a deep sleep._

 _I dream about a tale, a fairy tale, I had once heard back in my childhood days._

 _When time was frozen still._

 _Won't you please come save me?_

 _Wake me with your kiss like the story goes._

 _Save me from this white coffin where I'm trapped and alone._

 _All these hateful words,_

 _nothing more than some bad cliche ripped off the tv screen._

 _Prince, I'm waiting_

 _but you're still nowhere to be seen._

 _Ah~_

 _Oh mirror, oh mirror, mirror on the wall,_

 _the secrets you reveal showing me as he_

 _removes his tie, kisses her cheek,_

 _jealousy has completely taken over me._

 _Seven cheerful faces smiled my way,_

 _they seemed nice enough, but were only_

 _playing along with her cruel schemes,_

 _poisoned by all her lies._

 _Choking on my tears, they continued to fall._

 _I couldn't stop to breathe, I cried and cried, crying myself to sleep._

 _My vision starts to fade._

 _Won't you hurry, race to me?_

 _I'm fading quickly, ever faster still._

 _Don't ask why, I've no answer just save before I die._

 _Some say hateful love_

 _is nothing more than the product of innocent love squared._

 _I wonder how long I_

 _have left until I disappear?_

 _All the broken loves, their cries ring through the air._

 _A poison apple's kiss,_

 _beckons me now, I start to dream in a never ending sleep._

 _Where time is frozen still._

 _Won't you please come save me?_

 _Wake me with your kiss like the story goes._

 _Don't you want my eyes to open, so I can live once more?_

 _Follow my voice,_

 _climb all the stairs standing in your way to where my heart calls._

 _Then you'll find me there._

 _Ah~_

 _Won't you please come save me?_

 _Wake me with your kiss like the story goes._

 _Save me from this white coffin where I'm trapped and alone._

 _All these hateful words,_

 _nothing more than some bad cliche ripped off the tv screen._

 _Prince, I'm waiting_

 _but you're still nowhere to be seen._

 _Ah~_

 _Before I disappear, kiss me once again._

Once done singing Ayano smiled and looked at his manager and band members and asked: "so what do you think." They all seem to snap out of their trance-like state and applaud. "That was wonderful Ayano they're going to love it," our manager Tsukiyama said with hearts in his eyes, Ayano just smiled but mentally rolled his eyes 'great another fanboy' thought Ayano. As everyone started to pack up and call it a night.

With everything packed Ayano started making his way to the gay bar to meet up with his friends, Kaito and Yuuto, it's going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Ayano, Kaito, and Yuuto reached the bar and a lot of drunken men tried to flirt and get into Ayano's pants, it was pissing off the master of death even if he admits that half of them were good looking, but Ayano was not interested in a relationship with them. All he wanted to do tonight was have a few drinks with his friends. But no, it seems life hates him. But Ayano could help the feeling of being watched, carefully Ayano looked around to see anyone out of the ordinary that was watching him. 'Huh? No one?' Ayano thought as he saw that this bar had a karaoke station, Ayano smirked and turned around to look at his friends while giving them puppy dog eyes level 3, which has the ability to make people cave in 30 seconds. Ayano loved using that face on his friends He always gets what he wanted in the end.

Kaito and Yuuto couldn't last more than 10 seconds under the puppy eyes. They sighed and gave Ayano the go ahead. As they blushed up a storm when Ayano smiled and kissed both their cheeks in thanks as he walked over to the karaoke station. Unknown to Ayano that got a certain individual was watching the entire thing.

 **With Sangwoo**

Sangwoo was in the bar looking around for his next target. That's when he noticed three people enter the bar the first two were just average-looking sure they were attractive but not that attractive. The third one that entered the bar with the first two made Sangwoo look in shock … 'R-Riku? But how I was told he died that day. Did those bastards from the hospital lie to me to keep Riku away from me?' Sangwoo thought as he watches Riku walk up to the karaoke station.

Sangwoo watch Riku curiously as he made his way up the stage where the karaoke station was. every Patron in the bar looked at him as they were expecting him to freak out or back out, but to their shock, Riku Just smirked and started singing in that deep dark sexy voice of his.

 ** _(A/N: the song that Ayano/Harry sing is called If I had you by Adam Lambert)_**

 _So I got my boots on,_

 _Got the right amount of leather_

 _And I'm doing me up with a black colored liner_

 _And I'm working my strut but I know it don't matter_

 _All we need in this world is some love_

 _There's a thin line 'tween the dark side,_

 _And the light side, baby tonight_

 _It's a struggle, gotta rumble, tryin'a find it_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _But if I had you,_

 _That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

 _Yeah if I had you,_

 _The money, fame, and fortune never could compete_

 _If I had you,_

 _Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_

 _Yeah, if I had you_

 _Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you_

 _If I had you_

 _From New York to LA getting high, rock and rolling_

 _Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning_

 _Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maserati's_

 _What they need in this world is some love_

 _There's a thin line 'tween the wild time,_

 _And a flat-line, baby tonight_

 _It's a struggle gotta rumble, tryin'a find it_

 _[Chorus:]_

 _But if I had you,_

 _That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

 _Yeah if I had you,_

 _The money, fame, and fortune never could compete_

 _If I had you,_

 _Life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_

 _Yeah, if I had you_

 _Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you_

 _If I had-_

 _The flashing of the lights_

 _It might feel so good_

 _But I got you stuck on my mind, yeah_

 _The fashion and the stage, it might get me high_

 _But it don't mean a thing tonight_

 _That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

 _Yeah if I had you,_

 _The money, fame, and fortune never could compete_

 _If I had you,_

 _Life would be a party it'd be ecstasy_

 _Yeah if I had you_

 _Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you_

 _If I had you_

 _That would be the only thing I'd ever need_

 _Yeah if I had you,_

 _The money, fame, and fortune never could compete_

 _(Never could compete with you)_

 _If I had you, life would be a party, it'd be ecstasy_

 _(It'd be ecstasy with you)_

 _Yeah if I had you_

 _Y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you y-y-y-y-y-you_

 _If I had you._

Sangwoo couldn't help but blush up a storm and get hard in just hearing Riku sing. the end of the song every Patron in the bar were applauding cheering for Riku as he stepped down with a bow as he walked towards his friends once again.

 **Meanwhile with Yoonbum**

Yoonbum let out a sigh as Sangwoo left. he couldn't help but think about the ravenette as he ate silently, his mind drifting to the box of old photos. Yoonbum thought about the handsome man in the pictures, his genuine smiles, sexy glares, peaceful sleeping faces and the alluring sadistic smirks.

Yoonbum blushed at the thought, his heart beating faster.

' why am I like this? Do I love sangwoo right? Thought Yoonbum only for his eyes widen when he heard ' do you?

' h-huh? Yoonbum looked around confused. ' you heard me sweet cheeks~

Yoonbum flinched as he heard a deep husky voice creep in his head. He closed his eyes and saw the man from the pictures. Riku was it?

'U-um Riku ?' yoonbum asked shakily.

The gorgeous ravenette smirked and walked closer.

Yes and no, I'm your imagination you see. You haven't met the real thing so you pictured me. Basically, I am your version of Riku. The sexy ravenette said as he lifted yoonbum's chin to look into his eyes. yoonbum was a red mess as he looked deeply in the red-brown galaxy. It was hypnotizingly beautiful...

Riku licked yoonbum ear making the uke whimper in submission and pleasure. Poor lil yoon yoon, you don't understand your own feelings~ how unfortunate. I can tell that sangwoo is very deep in your heart but is he enough anymore? Purred Riku as he caressed gently yoonbums soft but slightly bruised cheek.

Yoonbum was a putty in Riku's hands. Opening his eyes Yoonbum wanted to know more about Riku. After a couple minutes, he had finally reached sangwoo's room, Opening the door and entering quietly. He went straightly to the closet, Opening it carefully.

He saw the familiar box and opened it, flipping through the pictures he had already seen to find something new.

An old piece of paper catches his attention, his dark tired eyes looking at it intently.

With shaky hands he took the paper, reading it's content:

The Memorial of Riku

13.12 at the chibikis church

The paper was very dirty and nearly completely destroyed but those words were enough to tell one thing, whoever this Riku was, he had died years ago. Yoon frowned at the thought, maybe Riku's death had something to do with sangwoos...problems. The pictures showed that they were extremely close, dating to be exact. So if sangwoo wasn't the one who killed the ravenette, maybe Riku was even so important that sangwoo became even more sadistic than he was before.

Obliviously these were just theories yoonbum came up with.

The only one who knows the truth is sangwoo and yoonbum wasn't so foolish to ask sangwoo anything about this.

The sadist would be furious with him and that is the last thing he wanted. Yoon shivered at the thought of being beaten again and put the piece of paper back in the box. Yoonbum looked through the box more, wanting to know as much about this Riku and sangwoo's relationship as he could. More pictures and simple objects were found but as cute and even sexy the pictures were, they didn't really give out any information. The little Levi-look-alike sighted in defeat as he scratched his arm in annoyance.

His black eyes scanned the box and the closet carefully only to find nothing interesting.

The skinny boy put the box gently back to its place and started crawling to the door, Unfortunately hitting his arm on sangwoos bed. Yoonbum hissed at the pain as a soft thud was heard. An old black book dropped on the ground under sangwoos pillow.

Yoon looked at the book confused and picked it up. The title was blank but when yoonbum opened the book, a beautiful drawing was on the first page. Riku's handsome face was on it, rose in his mouth and all around him as blood dripped from his rose-covered lips.

On the side was simply revealing the words ' Riku's journal'.

Yoonbum traced the details of the drawing carefully with his tiny hand, his eyes shining slightly in curiosity.

entry 1, 14 of December

Hi, I'm Riku. I don't usually do journals but this was a gift from my bae, so I suppose I have to write something in here. No snow today like in Russia we visited a week ago. It's not even half as cold either which is a relief believe me. I got a new haircut because my old hair was way too long and now I look really fucking weird but sang sang loves it so why not. He has been rather clingy litely, maybe because at least five guys flirted with me after we got back from the vodka heaven. Anyways, I should prapoply go to see that puppy before he gets the idea to drag another girl in the basement. I would love to join the fun~

yoonbum stared at the page for a while before turning the page, wanting to know more.

entry 2, 18 of December

We meet again I see. Yeah, I'm bored so I decided to write a lil update in here. My poor tired sangwoo is sleepy after two hours of kitchen sex. It was an interesting change to our sex Life so I'm not complaining~ this guy was a moaning mess when I spanked his ass on the kitchen table. Holy fuck am I getting turned on by just thinking about it. Sorry, I didn't mean to turn this into an erotic gay sex diary. This entry will be a small one because I just got an amazing idea; let's go to the grocery store! Yey... ok a horrible idea but I need to buy some condoms, coffee, eggs, butter and maybe if sangwoo is a good boy, lube. See ya

 **Meanwhile back with Harry/ Ayano**

Walking up to Kaito and Yuuto as they sat down at the bar and a tall man showing off his chest waltzes his way over to them…or better to say…Ayano. He eyes Ayano up and down, then smirks, which made Ayano feel very uncomfortable. He may be gay but this is just creepy.

"What'll it be?" He says and still stares at Ayano's figure. This only causes an annoyed tich of Ayano's left eyebrow. "Sake...please," Kaito says, noticing Ayano's annoyed expression. The man nods and walks away. "Thank god, I thought I would have to kill him if he keeps looking at me like that," Ayano said while he sighed in relief. Later after their Sake arrived, that's when Ayano noticed another tall man sits beside him.

'oh great another asshole' thought Ayano as heard "Hey, are you new here?" the man next to him asks with a voice like silk. Turning around to face him. made Ayano heart stop in fear and shock, Sangwoo… but how…how did he find me or better yet how did he know Riku was still 'Alive'. Ayano thought as he just looked at Sangwoo he was sporting a two-tone undercut, had dark eye and bags under them, pale-ish skin, a sharp jawline, and a very muscular physique. Not to mention he was tall as fuck and if Riku wasn't a few inches taller than him Ayano would be scared. "Uh..yeah. I don't get out much, so my friends here thought we'd explore more it's been years since I've been out."

Ayano said as he drinks his sake in one go, as he motion towards his two friends, they waved with smiles on their faces. "Ah I see," Sangwoo said as he nods his head in an understanding way. "My name's Oh Sangwoo." He smiled and sticks out a large hand, waiting for Ayano to shake it. Placing on a fake smile. Ayano grips his hand and shake it. "Ayano Kirishima." They conversed for an hour or two before Sangwoo asked Ayano somewhat strange question.

"Are you single?" Sangwoo asks and leans his chin on the palm of his hand. "Uh...yes?" Ayano answered on his guard as he down his sake. "How old are you?" Sangwoo presses and Ayano sighed. "If you must know I'm 22. Turning 23 on January 4th." "Hey, I'm 20 too," Sangwoo said as his grin grows wider as he answered finally having enough Ayano stood up, like hell he was going to stay in this bar before he snaps and kills everyone in this godforsaken bar. "Where are you going Ayano?" The three of them ask unison. "Home," Ayano said sounding annoyed as he started to walk towards the exit until his forearm is gripped. "Let me walk you home." Sangwoo offers and smiles an Angelic smile. "No thanks, we just met and you don't know where I live anyway," Ayano said as he yanks his arm away from Sangwoo grip and continues to walk out the bar.

Ayano sighed once he was out of the bar and pulled out his lighter and a cigarette lighting up his cigarette letting the taste of nicotine roll off his tongue in a way that relaxes him. Blowing out the smoke Ayano looked around in a board daze as he walked down the street. Unknown to Ayano that Sangwoo was silently following him. Only to stop when Ayano's phone started to ring, letting out sigh Ayano answered the call. "Hello, this Ayano Kirishima who's calling." Ayano said as he put out his cigarette, "well… hello to you too my master… I'm only calling to inform you that you're currently being followed by a certain stalker?" this caused Ayano's eyes to widen as he took in the information knowing that he had a part to play as he stood up straighter and growled "listen to me, you sick son of a bitch, I'm getting tired of your games either you come and face me like a man or hide like the coward you are." Ayano said as he hung up the phone and continue walking until he reached his street. Not that many live here, it's pretty uncommon because of an incident that happened not that long ago. The daughter of a CEO was found dead on this street and mostly everyone left to find a new house for their kids.

'Cowards.' Thought Ayano as walked up to his house and looking up at the second-story window which is always open. Let smirk form on his face, Ayano thought why not put up a show for his stalker.

Jumping while doing a front flip Ayano landed on the window ledge Ayano quickly made his way inside closing the window. Not wanting his stalker to enter his house with a flick of the wrist his wards were activated preventing anyone from entering his home and also adding the Muggle repelling charm which made his certain stalker walk away with a confused expression on his face. Letting out a sigh knowing that he is safe for now.

 **Meanwhile, at Sangwoo's house, a few mins before Sangwoo comes home**

entry 89,

Today will be so cool! It's sangbabys birthday! It's eight in the morning and I'm heading out to get sangwoo his super cool Present. I'm sure he'll love it + the second Present is sex so I'll love it too~

The B-day boy is still asleep so sneaking out to get his Present will not be too hard. He won't even noticed when I'm already back and baking a cake for him. Yeah I can bake but decorate is the fun part, I get to be creative *wink wink*.

I better roll before I have completely wasted my time, see ya later

Yoonbum smiled tinily at the page before turning to the next one.

It was empty? Yoon turned another one, empty as well. Soon yoonbum noticed that the journal entries ended. Entry 89 was the last one which meant that reason or another, Riku had stopped writing. That entry page was in the worst shape so yoon couldn't see what day or month was it written. Could this mean that Riku had died on that day? Sangwoo's birthday... that would be so sad.

Yoonbum frowned and looked through the pages, almost seeing all the memories this book held. 'Wait?!-The last entry had teardrop markings on it? Did sangwoo cr-' yoonbum's thoughts were interrupted? By the horrible noise of the front door opening.

" bummi I'm back! " sangwoo said in a too happy tone as his voice rang in yoonbum's ears as the panicking boy fastly placed the journal under sangwoos pillow and left the room to make sure sangwoo wouldn't notice.

The muscular nutjob was in the kitchen, looking for his pet.

" there you are bummi, what were you doing? " sangwoo asked, his face in a dark smile. " i-i was j-just in the bathroom" yoon answered shyly in his usual expression. Good thing sangwoo bought it " right. Let's cook something shall we?" Sangwoo said in an unusually helpful tone.

 **Time skip**

Sangwoo walked into his bedroom, dead tired to be honest. Bummi was already asleep on the couch so he got to be alone, which he desperately needed. Sangwoo was happy and relieved that his Riku was alive but wonder why he was calling himself Ayano. Sangwoo walked around the room, making sure everything was in their right place. The muscular sadist knew yoonbum wouldn't go in his room to snoop around but it was kinda an old habit to him. 'where I left it, where it was, where I left it' sangwoo mumbled as he checked his closet and table. The dark-eyed male nodded in approval to himself and started to strip, ready to hit the bed. As Sangwoo walked to his bed, he heard a cruntching of paper and looked down, seeing that he had stepped on something. Sangwoo picked up the old paper and looked at it. It was the first page of Riku's journal...his Riku's hidden journal, the one he kept under his pillow... Sangwoo's eyes darkened as his eyebrows furrowed and his grip on the paper tightened furiously.

" not where I left you " Sangwoo thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**(disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or Killing Stalking they belong to their original owners. but this story idea is solely mine. please note that this story is yaoi based also, criticize reviews are always welcome to help me improve this fanfic. Please note I will not hold the story hostage for those. also for who leave negative reviews to the story or just plain out heaters. If you don't like the story. Then don't fucking read it. no one wants to hear your negative comments. it just shows that you have little talent in writing or imagination or your just jealous of someone else's creativity. that is all I have to say. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter)**

The pain was unbearable as sangwoo smashed yoonbums already broken legs, his eyes burning with anger.

" you little fuck! Did you really think I wouldn't notice you snooping through my stuff like a rat you are " sangwoos eyes were terrifying, showing his cracked mind falling apart? Yoonbum had seen sangwoo mad, he has seen him hurt people for fun and he has been under sangwoo's iron fist before but this was a whole new level. Sangwoo was actually angry- no furious, and no doubt ready to just crush every bone he had.

" why did you have to touch that fucking diary huh?! With your filthy hands...you nghr!" Sangwoo growled like a feral animal, kicking yoonbum down and knocking the Air out of the poor boy. Yoonbum gasped for air, coughing after as tears of pain ran from his eyes. Sangwoo face held no pity or sympathy towards the ravenette, only indescribable anger.

" don't look at me like that bummi, you caused this by yourself. Why couldn't you just mind- kick- your own- kick- fucking -kick-business!?" Sangwoo repeatedly kicked yoonbum until the boy went limp. The two tones haired man lifted yoonbums weak form and walked to the basement, throwing yoonbum in and locking the door.

" You stay there so I don't have to look at that pathetic face of yours anymore today " sangwoo left, his booming footsteps disappearing.

Yoonbum layed there in pain, in the room he feared so.

He shivered, the cold floor giving chills and making him sneeze.

' this is my fault... I deserve this' the the poor boy thought, tiny stray, tears falling from his black swelling eye.

There the injured broken boy layed, Healing himself slowly and waiting to get out of the dark, cold and stinky basement.

Sadly sangwoo only came down to give him food and water to stay alive but he did not let yoonbum out. Not even to go to the bathroom.

In that basement, yoonbum lived in his own filth for a month...

 **Time skip, one month and six days later**

Yoonbum shakily washed his body, feeling disgusted with himself.

He remembered the feeling of his own shit on him, the dried sticky blood and the smell that made him throw up. The tired boy wiped his teary eyes and reminded himself that it was a month ago and there was nothing on him. Sangwoo had calmed down but refused to talk about Riku with yoon. And to be honest, maybe he didn't want to either.

Sangwoo was laying on his bed, his handsome features calm yet his eyes swirled with emotions.

' Riku...I haven't thought about him for a while...how could I forget him like that? ' sangwoo rubbed his eyes as he turned restlessly on his side and closed his eyes.

Before he knew it, sangwoo oh was in the world of dreams. 'What's this? I'm sleeping?' Sangwoo thought as he looked around confused.

This wasn't one of his usual dreams or nightmares.

" hi sang sang" a familiar masculine male voice purred, making sangwoo whip his head around to see his long lost love Rik with his usual sinister smirk.

Sangwoo looked at him in shock as he carefully stepped closer " Riku? Is this a dream? What's going on?" Sangwoo asked not knowing how to feel.

He was happy to see his Rik but he was also angry because this might be just his mind pulling tricks on him. " Oh, I'm here right now and right in front of you, " Riku said licking his lips, his smirk sinister and it made sangwoo furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

That face was always for their victims, he never looked him like that.

With dull red eyes full of insanity directed to someone else was beautiful, hypnotizing even but directed to him it was chilling. " why are you looking at me like that? " sangwoo asked making Riku laugh " why? Hmm maybe because you forgot me, or you left me? Maybe because you replaced me? Maybe because you are denying my existence? Or you finally realizing that I'm still alive. " Riku chuckled darkly.

"I'm not denying it, " sangwoo said taking a step forward, " I thought I lost you. but it seems you forgotten about me."

" Did I now? I don't think so. " Riku walked to sangwoo holding him by his waist gently, making sangwoo look at him in distrust. Riku rubbed circles on the two-tone haired male's hips as he kissed him like he used to.

Sangwoo couldn't resist and kissed back carefully but hungrily, missing this feeling deep in him.

As Riku pulled away, he connected his forehead with sangwoo's.

" so yoonbum huh, cute skinny boy with rapist uncle and obsession over you," Riku said as sangwoo nodded, staring into Riku's eyes with his half-lidded ones.

" that's a cute way to replace me. I got to admit but... I didn't expect you to sangwoo, you are cruel but definitely not merciful on the guy. Beating the shit out of him yet you never dared to lay a hand on me." the ravenette said with Purr in his tone, making sangwoo chuckle and say" because you're twice my size."

Riku smirked wider, his fingers digging on to sangwoos hips harshly " true but let's figure out for why I'm here shall we? I am here to punish you." Sangwoo raised a brow "punish me for what exactly? I haven't done anything but moved on. You're dead, you left me. even though I wish you weren't Rik. I can't hang on to you any longer."

Riku frowned and was about to say something but sangwoo continued "I loved you and I still do Rik but if you would be the Rik, I loved, you would encourage me to move on and live the life you couldn't. You said that yourself when we discussed this years ago. It's better that way " sangwoo said looking at Riku who gave him a frown that brought pain in sangwoo's heart.

" if that's what you want sang sang, I'll go.

If forgetting is what you want to do, don't remember me.

If you want to turn your back on me do it, walk away and I'll do the same it's not that hard after all" Riku said as he looked sangwoo with a Serious expression and face shadowed dramatically.

Sangwoo shook his head as a slight panic rose within him " that's not what I want. I want to remember us, Rik. I don't want you to go- I didn't want you to go...".

" yet you walked away from me. You stuffed all that was left of me in that closet of yours, in that deep dark closet, waiting for the dust to fall and be my only company.

You locked me away sangwoo, you left me in the dark...you walked away without looking back and now you know that I'm alive.

that's what I'll do now, after all, I'm a different person now" Riku said as he turned his back at the shocked man behind him.

Sangwoo looked at the ravenette with terror, dark eyes wide " n-no don't do that...don't leave me...DON'T FUCKING LEAVE ME!" Sangwoo ran after him. after his outburst, taking a strong grip on the taller man's shoulder.

"I didn't leave you sangwoo. oh, you left me, you forgot about me" with that Riku's figure shattered into pieces, making sangwoo scream and try to fix him by Connecting the black pieces, however failing miserably.

Tears of frustration fell from his eyes as he shakily held the pieces in his hands.

" go back! I'll fix you just go back to your place! I-'ll fixes you, baby, I j-just need to..." sobs left sangwoo's mouth, his wide insanity glinted orbs staring at the pieces.

" please give me my baby back Sangwoo sobbed "I want him back just GIVE HIM BACK! " sangwoo roared as everything around him spins making him halt and look around as he hugged the pieces against his chest desperately.

" no I can't go now I can't! He's still here! Still here... " sangwoo whispered looking at the pieces he was hugging.

Without another word, the dream turned to dust and sangwoo was on the floor, coughing wildly.

He panted hard as he got up holding his chest.

'Riku' he thought as he sat limply on the bed, holding his head in his hands, mumbling how he needed to fix him, glue him back together. Make him remember.

"I'll just fix him, fix him yes that's it, fix him " sangwoo mumbled as yoonbum was on the other side of the door listening to sangwoos fading sanity.

" fix him?" Yoonbum whispered his eyes glancing at his hands as he made a connection motion with his finger.

"Fix him like you did Riku"...

 **Meanwhile with Harry/ Ayano**

Ayano Sneeze while he was reading the prophet. Only for a cold shiver to run down his spine. 'Is someone thinking about me.' Ayano thought as he Continues reading, It turns out that Japan is more advanced than the European part of the world It seems that he's stuck in the middle of the second wizarding war when Voldemort was rising to power. With that in mind, Ayano made his way to the Japanese equivalent of Diagon alley he needs to go to Gringotts hopefully he won't run into sangwoo on his way. Pulling on his leather jacket checking if his wand and knife were In their rightful holsters along with his Sig Sauer P320 XCompact Pistol 9mm Luger. After checking that all his weapons Weapons were sealed in concealed so no muggle can see them Ayano left his apartment.

Shinjuku is one of the 23 city wards of Tokyo, but the name commonly refers to just the large entertainment, business, and shopping area is also one of the busiest railways both in magical and muggle. Stepping into the Magical District of Shinjuku which was called Shinjuku Alley wizards are very uncreative when it comes to naming. Making his way to Gringotts Ayano didn't notice that everyone in Shinjuku Alley was looking at him in shock and awe. As most of the fangirls fainted in seeing their Idol walking in the magical district knowing that he was a wizard all along and not a muggle. Unlike the Gringotts in Europe which is run by the goblins.

The Gringotts in Japan is run by the ogres. The Ogres paid him little attention, which was more than fine for him. He stared for several moments at the large, very realistic and beautiful mural of an Ogre battle on the ceiling around a glass dome that let in sunlight. The marble floors glimmered in a combination of natural sunlight from outside and also the fairy light that came from the large chandeliers. The dark marble patterns in the white marble stood out in stark relief against the brilliant fairy light and large glass windows allowed some natural light to filter in, making the bank seem slightly more open. Along each side of the building where a single row of counters where the Ogre Tellers sat. Some had large gemstones or piles of money in front of them while others were looking about ready to kill the next idiot that dared waste their time. Ayano walked up to a teller 'Hello.' Ayano said to catch the Ogre's attention. The Ogre looked up from his work to look at Ayano as his eyes widen in seeing him. wondering why the Ayano Kirishima the famous artist and musician was doing in Gringotts.

'How may I help you, sir?' The Ogre asked. Taking a deep breath Ayano said, 'I wish to make a blood test in order to know my heritage.' Ayano said in a soft voice. 'Very well, I shall prepare everything for the test if you would just take a seat and wait.' The Ogre replied and left to prepare everything.

Ayano waited only a few minutes when the Ogre returned with a piece of parchment and a dagger. 'Please, drop three drops of blood onto the parchment.' The Ogre told Ayano handing the dagger to Ayano. who nodded and drag the blade across his hand. A moment later, writing formed onto the parchment revealing his heritage.

Harrison Jamison Evans Potter is now known as (Ayano Kirishima) the master of death. Once known as **_Riku Kuroka_**. Formerly the Son of Jamison Harrison Potter and Lillian Faith Evans Potter.

Descendant of:

The Ancient and Noble House of Potter(by blood).

The Ancient and Noble House of Black(by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Peverell(by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Gryffindor(by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Hufflepuff(by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw(by blood).

The Most Ancient House of Slytherin (by blood)

The Ancient House of Merlin(by magic).

The Ancient House of Le Fay(by magic).

Accumulative Wizengamot Seats:

Potter: Three seats on the Wizengamot.

Black: Seven seats on the Wizengamot.

Peverell: Three seats on the Wizengamot.

Gryffindor: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Hufflepuff: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Ravenclaw: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Slytherin: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Boulstridge: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Leatherby: One seat on the Wizengamot.

Inheritances:

Metamorphmagus (father's side), Invisibility Cloak(object, birthright), the Elder Wand(object, birthright) Sword of Gryffindor(object, birthright), Hufflepuff's Cup(object, birthright), Ravenclaws Diadem(object, birthright), Slytherin locket (object, birthright) 12 Grimmauld Place(object, birthright), Potter manor in Mystic Falls, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, Slytherin Manors(objects, birthrights) and all of Hogwarts including Gryffindor Tower, Ravenclaw Tower, Hufflepuff Basement, Slytherin dungeons, Greenhouses, Quidditch Pitch, Library, Come and Go Room, all of the Founders Room and of the Great Hall(objects, birthright).

Potter vaults:

777- Monies: 777,000,000 Galleons, 69,000 Sickles, 138,909 Knuts.

778- Monies: 472,000,000 Galleons, 78,001 Sickles, 1,200 Knuts.

779- Monies: 6,098,372,000 Galleons, 67,874,003 Sickles, 1 Knut.

780- 732 Tapestries, 16 sets of Silver Crockery, 4 sets of Gold Crockery, various Jewels, Books, several Runners, 5 diamond Chandeliers and 7 trunks of Gold Woven Dress Robes.

Black vaults:

12- Monies: 189,903,976,000 Galleons, 12 Knuts.

314- Monies: 645,971,002 Galleons, 17,010 Sickles, 154 Knuts.

717- 184 Tapestries, 12 sets of Gold Crockery, various Jewels, several trunks of dress robes.

Books: Black Magick(By Phineas Nigellus Black) written in Parseltongue and Salazar Slytherin's complete autobiography, written in Parseltongue.

Peverell vault:

7- Monies: 135,975 Galleons, 978, 673, 000 Sickles, 175 Knuts.

8- 12 Tapestries.

Books: Alchemy Through the Ages(original text, author unknown), Notes on the Deathly Hallows Origin and Merlin's pointed hat(gift from Merlin himself).

Gryffindor vault:

1- Monies: 979,349,912,000 Galleons, 17,000 Knuts.

Books: Hogwarts: the Sentience Within(written by Godric Gryffindor) and the complete an autobiography was written in Gobbledegook by Godric Gryffindor.

Hufflepuff vault:

3- 17,846,286,400 Galleons, 869,325,201 Sickles, 1,008 Knuts.

Books: Herbology: the Adventure Through the Hanging Gardens, Atropa Belladonna: Poison or Elixir, Magae Trias: Primo-Tres and The Life of Helga Hufflepuff, an autobiography by Helga Hufflepuff.

Ravenclaw vault:

2- 1,734,087,012 Galleons, 175,487,523 Sickels, 163,963 Knuts.

Books: The Complete Works of Rowena Ravenclaw, Logic or Absurdity: Which Controls the Heart?, Knowledge is Power Septum Peccata.

Slytherin vault:

1- Monies: 979,349,912,000 Galleons,, 175,487,523 Sickels, 163,963 Knuts.

Books: The Complete Works of Salazar Slytherin, different ways to use Parseltongue Magic, how to raise your own basileus.

Other:

Books: The Complete Works of Merlin, Morgan Le Fay's personal Journal, History of the Dark Arts(once owned by Lady Circe, or so claimed by Merlin himself) and Magicks Around the World.

Wands: Godric Gryffindor's wand(12", Yew, Dragon Heartstring core), Helga Hufflepuff's wand(14", Holly, Veela hair core), Rowena Ravenclaw's wand(10", Beechwood, Unicorn tail hair core) and Antioch Peverell's wand(15", Elder, Thestral hair core).

Lordship Rings:

Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

Other Rings: Merlin's treasured Malachite Ring(said to enhance any emotion, thus making any spell infinitely more powerful, as it is being fueled by the strong emotions of the caster) and Morgan Le Fay's, Ring of Life(said to drain the life out of anyone who attempts to filch it, yet to be proven).

'Lord Ayano Kirishima, Peverell, Le Fay, Potter, Black, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin welcome to Gringotts. It is a pleasure to attend to the Lord of eight of the most ancient houses. I am Klozug. Allow me to assist you.' The Ogre said. Ayano just smiled and nodded and said: "perhaps can we discuss this somewhere more private." With a nod from Klozug they walked to his office.

Now Lord Ayano Kirishima, Peverell, Le Fay, please place your hand in this ball," Klozug said gesturing to a glass ball that he pulled out of one of his draws and set it on the table in front of Ayano. Ayano nodded and sat up before reaching his hand into the ball and pulled out several rings that had appeared in Ayano's hand when he pulled his hand out of the glass ball, there was a red and gold one, a silver and green one, a black and a silver one, a silver ring with a blue diamond, a silver ring with an ebony gem, a silver ring with a purple gem and the last ring was silver with a black gem

"There you have the Gryffindor ring, the Slytherin ring, the Black heir ring, the Peverell, ring Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw rings and Merlin and La Fay rings and you have the Potter ring as well."

You can place all but one ring on one finger and they will mold into one ring for you."

Ayano smirked at the thought and slowly slipped the rings on. he grabbed his head screaming as magic and knowledge blasted through him.

 **Meanwhile back in Britain the Order of the Phoenix** **Headquarters**

"James, I want you, Sirius, Remus, and Peter, to head to Japan to find the source of that magical outburst. Hopefully, you guys can persuade the person to join the light side to help us in the fight against Voldemort," said Albus Dumbledore As he looked at his for order members not knowing that Lord Voldemort is doing the exact same thing sending four of his best inner circle to find the source of the magical outburst. Those people were Severs Tobias Snape, Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy, and Rabastan Lestrange.


End file.
